


Odessa

by Jaynelleelizabeth



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaynelleelizabeth/pseuds/Jaynelleelizabeth
Summary: it’s a poem, not much to say





	Odessa

she’s beautiful  
looking at her is like a dream  
a dream that is so magical but magic is not real  
it is an illusion  
the beauty  
a mask  
her beauty is a mask to hide the pain she feels  
to hide the truth  
that is the real beauty though  
pain shows strength  
and in strength  
there is beauty  
if only  
if only she would realize that she is more then a mask  
that her pain and the way she feels is valid  
if only she would see that she is valid  
if only she would remove the mask


End file.
